Summer of the Red Moon
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Phoenix, Raven, and Onyx expected to have a easy laid back summer. But that all changed one night were the Akatsuki decided to come for a visit. Will the girls crack under pressure, or will they lose their minds before the summer is even over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and this is my second Akatsuki story. It will have three OCs and three OCs only. So that's it and character descriptions will be at the end. **

Onyx POV

Glass shattered against the wall above me, and I ducked to dodge it. I ran out of the house, and down the street to avoid being hit again. I ran down the street hopping gates just to get away from my dad. I ran up to the familiar house and knocked on the door loudly. I had to seeing that its, 3 am. My father abuses me, and he will do it anytime he can. I mean, one time when I was asleep he came into my room, with a knife and carved 'Demon Spawn' into my back. That's awesome right here the sarcasm. I banged on the louder, and then the door swung open to reveal my best friend's older sister, Raven. She looked at me, and then yanked me inside the house. She sat me on the stool in their kitchen, and went to grab the first aid kit.

"What did he do this time?" Raven asked me.

"First, he threw me down the stairs. Then, I was running and he picked up a glass and threw it at me. I ran so now, I'm here." I explained to her. She nodded and she raised my shirt up, and started to look for bruises.

"There's one big one on your side. So, be gentle on it." she said pulling my shirt down. She sat next to me, and stared. She then sighed and shook her head.

"Onyx, why do you let him do that to you? You could stay with us, you know. It'll be like a family." Raven said staring at me.

"You know that I can't do that. My dad will find me, and he will always make me stay with him." I told her. She sighed and nodded there were footsteps, and I looked behind her to see Phoenix.

"Hey Raven, what's going on?" Phoenix asked her.

"Nothing, Onyx is here though." Raven told her, she nodded and sat in here with us. We passed time talking about random things just as we always do. We all went into the living room, and watched movies until we fell asleep.

Normal POV

After the girls went to sleep, there was a loud noise above them. But they all failed to hear it.

"Where are we?" one voice asked.

"I don't know, but look around for anyone who's here. We don't know where we are or what they are capable of." another voice said.

"Hai." the other figures said, and left the room. They went in each room, taking it all in and trying to find anyone. One pair came into the living room, and saw the three girls laying there sound asleep.

"Jackpot." one voice whispered, and then left out of the room. He returned with all of the people that were there earlier.

"Wake them up. But don't hurt them yet." one figure said. One of the figures nodded which was a female, and shook the girls awake. They started to stir, but not fully wake up, this made the female shake them again but harder which caused them to look around.

"Who shook me?" one voice said.

"Someone shook us, how are we suppose to know Phoenix." one voice hissed out.

"I'm sorry Onyx, I'm just tired." the person who's named Phoenix said.

"Hold on I'll turn on the light." the first voice said. She got up stumbling around the room, before reaching the light and flicking it on. Her eyes adjusted to the lights, and she looked at the figures in front of her.

"Phoenix, Onyx, get over here now." she said which caused the girls to get up, and walk towards her. She put her arms around them in a protective way.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" the first girl asked.

"Raven, maybe you should calm down." Phoenix said. Raven turned towards her, and just turned back to face the figures.

"We are Akatsuki, we want to know how we got here." one of the guys said. He had ginger colored hair, a lot of piercing, and purple ringed eyes. Raven looked away, feeling intimidated under his gaze.

"Well, you did break into our house. So, how would we know how you got here?" Onyx said sarcastically. Which caused Raven to snap her head towards Onyx.

"Onyx." Phoenix hissed out. Onyx shut her mouth and looked away.

"Okay, you are in San Francisco. Which is located in California." Raven said to them. They looked at her as if she grew another head, and they all thought she was lying.

"Hey, can't we just kill these bitches. They're obviously lying." the albino looking one said. Raven narrowed her eyes and pushed Onyx and Phoenix behind her more.

"Now before I do let him kill you would you like to tell the truth?" the ginger asked again.

"She is telling the truth, and she can prove it." Phoenix said to them glaring.

"Prove it then, hm." a blonde boy said. I let them go, and went to the laptop that was charging up. She pulled up Google map and showed them everything.

"See this is where we are, and by your face expressions you haven't seen anything like this." Raven said to them. She stood and turned towards them, and narrowed her eyes.

"So, we told you everything, now what about you? How did you get here?" Raven asked them.

"We were in our hideout, when a sudden bright light came and suddenly we were here." the ginger said.

"Do you have anyway to get back?" Phoenix asked scooting back to the couch.

"No, we don't even know how to get back." the bluenette next to him said. Raven sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, it seems you guys are fucked. Royally." Onyx said to them.

"Quite." the ginger said back. They started to look around the house that they were in. I turned to Onyx and Phoenix, and shrugged.

"Well, its already 5:45 in the morning I might as well make some coffee for myself." Raven said walking to the kitchen.

"We're going to go in my room, and go back to sleep okay?" Phoenix called out. She heard a distant 'okay', and they left to go back to sleep.

Raven POV

I sipped my coffee and sighed in bliss, this was the highlight of my day. Other than that girl, that wanted to go out with me. Yes, I'm bisexual. I was actually kicked out of my parent's house because of it. My mother wanted nothing to do with me, while my father was okay with it. So, she told me to leave, and my sister wanted to come. Now, here we are in San Francisco living together and her best friend. I sipped my coffee some more, and went to grab my phone. I saw the people who call their selves the Akatsuki. I grabbed my phone, and went on the internet just to look at stuff. I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see all of them there.

"What are we going to do here?" a short redhead asked, and I had to stop myself from saying 'Awww' because he's like an adorable little kid.

"Well, later on I'm going to leave. So the girls will be here with you." I explained to them.

"And where are you going?" a guy with red eyes, and black hair asked me.

"Well, I'm going out. Someone asked me out, and I said yes." I told them not telling them that I liked girls also. I sipped my coffee again, and sat there staring at them.

"So, is he going to come here to get you? Would we have to hide?" the big blue guy asked.

"I doubt that _she_ would so, I'm guessing no she won't." I said, and they looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"You just said she." the one with the orange mask said.

"Yes, I said she I'm going out with a girl." I said to them.

"Like a girls night out?" redhead asked.

"No like a couple, we're going out as I we are together." I told them.

"Okay now I'm even confused. **Idiot. She's dating a girl, she doesn't like guys." **the split personality plant guy said.

"No, I like guys also. I just happen to like girls too." I said to them.

"so, you like guys and girls?" ginger said.

"Yes, I'm Bi, which is short for bisexual. Which means I got both ways." I broke down for them. They still looked slightly confused, and I shook my head.

"Nevermind, I can't explain it simpler than that." I said shaking my head.

"Wait, you're saying you like guys and girls. So that means you could kiss Konan" he stopped pointing at the bluenette "then you could come and kiss one of us." the redhead said explained more.

"Bingo. See he gets it, so it's not that hard." I said hopping down from the counter. I then stopped and grabbed my phone, and walked into the living room.

"And you guys never introduced yourselves." I said to them.

"Well, I am Pein." ginger said.

"Konan." bluenette.

"Hidan." Albino

"Kakuzu." stitches  
"Sasori." redhead.

"Deidara, hm." Blondie.

"Kisame." Shark-fish

"Itachi." black haired.

"Zetsu." plant

"And TOBI!" orange lollipop.

"Wow, you certainly have a group on you." I said to the ginger. I flopped down on the couch to watch some Spongebob. I liked the show, but it was really stupid also. I heard footsteps, and looked up to see Onyx. She looked at me, and waved.

"Hi, get enough sleep?" I asked her.

"No, you sister kept kicking me in my side." she growled.

"The sore side?" I asked her. She nodded and I motioned for her to come here. She did and I saw her bruise didn't look like it was affected by the kicks.

"I'm going to go home later today." she announced.

"You have to stay here with Phoenix, I'm going out." I told her, and she groaned.

"She's a big girl. She can stay here." she said to me.

"Please, just this once." I begged her.

"Fine. But I'm getting clothes now. See you later." she said and the door shut. I didn't want her to go back, but I knew she wouldn't listen.

"You guys can do what you want enjoy your stay." I said walking to my room. This is going to be awkward.

**Done. Okay here's the character's description.**

**Onyx- Looks: Dark-blondish colored hair wavy hair, reddish-brown round almond eyes. And has a healthy tan.**

**Personality: Very rude when pissed off, is nice to kids, has a quick temper, always looks out for her friends, is hard on herself when something goes wrong, hates her father very much.**

**Loves: Fighting, animals, reading, drawing, blood, her mother and sister, her friends, music, dancing and playing video games on the Xbox, 3DS, Game Cube, or any game device she can find.**

**Hates: People interrupting her when she is talking, her father, when people fights others who are too weak too defend themselves, and bullies.**

**Family: Lives with abusive father Charles, has a 15 year old sister named Alexa who lives with their Artist Mother Vilna stick up their ass rich people live. She is 17 years old.**

**Phoenix- Looks: Dyed black hair, brown eyes and is slightly pale. **

**Personality: Smart, nice, friendly, and too trustworthy. Can be rude, doesn't like to be called names. Takes up for her friends, likes to listen to music and is silent for the most part but is the most oblivious.**

**Loves- Reading, Music, Cosplaying, eating, watching TV, spending time with her family, sleeping, and loves to get out of the house.**

**Hates: Mean people, people who try to bully her, hates her best friends father, violence, but she loves to watch it, scary movies, vegetables, school, and work.**

**Family Life: Lives with her older sister who was kicked out of the house because of her sexuality. Her dad and her sister are on good terms, while her mother hates her sister. **

**Raven- Looks: Blonde hair brown eyes, has a tan. **

**Personality: Funny, really rude sometimes, likes making perverted jokes. Likes taking walks, and going for early morning jogs. Can be lazy when she wants to. Doesn't like being yelled at, or giving respect to a rude person.**

**Loves- everything that catches her attention, her dad, sister, and Onyx. Loves having fun, talking to her friends. **

**Hates- She doesn't hate her mom, per se, she detests her. Doesn't like when people look at her differently, because of her lifestyle. She doesn't like frogs, snakes, the word moist, and a lot more. Her family life is the same as Phoenix so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:No Teaching Tobi New Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. I decided to go ahead and update. So, here you go. It occurred to me that Phoenix and Raven has no age. Well, Phoenix is 17 years old, and Raven is 24. **

Raven's POV

I blinked slowly as I went back home. It was after my date, and I kinda don't like the girl anymore. I pulled up to our driveway, and sat there for a while and scoffed. Then, I shook my head and got out of my car. I grabbed my things, and walked to my front door. I heard yelling and things falling, I hurriedly unlocked my door and walked inside. I saw my mom there arguing with my sister. When I closed the door, they both looked at me.

"Where were you?" my mom asked me. I ignored her and kept walking, looking for the Akatsuki. I saw them in the front room, and nodded at them. Some nodded back and some waved back.

"Did you here me I asked you a question?" my mom said to me again. I turned around slowly, and stared at her.

"You know I can call the police right now, you're on my property and inside my house I could kill you and say you were breaking in. It would be so simple." I said staring at her.

"I want to know why you were out, and my daughter was here with Onyx and those other unknown people. They could've killed her." mom said and I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Can you please leave, I had a really rough day. I would like to relax at least a little." I said walking away again.

"I doubt that you probably just found some girl, and had a one night stand." my mother said smugly. I froze on the spot and turned towards her smirking.

"You know what I did have a one night stand, well since its in the day it would be considered a one day stand. And guess what mom? Best one night stand ever." I stated to her with my arms crossed. My mom made a noise and walked out of my house stomping. I sighed and sat down, and looked at them.

"What?" I asked them.

"So you had a one night stand?" Phoenix asked me.

"Yes it was great." I said leaning back. I heard footsteps coming downstairs, and Onyx was there she looked at me and ran towards me.

"Was your mom mad?" she asked me while releasing me.

"Yeah, but who gives a damn." I said to her smiling, I walked into the kitchen and heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Tobi.

"Hey Tobi there something you need?" I asked him glancing at him, then going through the cabinets.

"I wanted to know are you really okay?" he said in all seriousness. I stopped doing what I was doing, and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said shaking it off.

"No you're not. You make it seem you are but you're not." he said and I sighed.

"Yeah I just smile to pretend. It hurts though, but I get over it." I said honestly to him. He nodded his head, and then walked closer to me. I reached for my drink deciding that I wanted to drink some shots. I pulled a cup out for me, and went to the table continuing to talk to Tobi.

-MEANWHILE-

"Where's Tobi and Raven?" Kisame asked.

"I thought he was still here with us." Kakuzu said.

"Well, maybe that little bastard finally became a man." Hidan said, and that made everyone freeze.

"What if Hidan's right?" Sasori asked.

"Then, maybe Tobi won't be annoying anymore, hm." Deidara said.

"Well, what about Raven?" Itachi said.

"Well, maybe she wanted it." Konan answered.

"I doubt that." Pein said.

"Hey stop talking about my sister like that." Phoenix said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, their probably just talking to each other." Onyx said to them.

"She is so **screwed." **Zetsu muttered lowly.

-BACK TO THE KITCHEN-

"How is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" Raven asked Tobi. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, just waiting for the right one. So, how come you're so angry with your mom?" He said/asked. Raven took a deep breath, and nodded.

"When I was seven, my sister was born and I slowly started to go into her shadow. But I didn't care I loved her, so just thought over it. Then, when I had turned 13 a girl had kissed me on accident at my party and my mom saw. She took me up to my room, and told me to never do it again. But I started notice that I was attracted to females and males. I didn't tell her anything. When I got to middle school it got worst, but I just dated guys as if I was straight. Then, when high school came, I met this girl name Robin. She treated me good and I knew she was gay I just didn't say anything. She knew I was gay, but waited for me. So, she was over my house and she kissed me so I kept going. That was the day that everything happened I wasn't afraid to date girls. When I was just finished with high school my mom found out. She put me out, and I made a living on my own." I said telling him everything. He just stared at me or at least I think he was.

"Your mom's horrible for putting you out." Tobi said to me.

"I just wonder how it would've been if I wasn't ever bi." I said taking another shot. I poured more and kept drinking it until the bottle was almost gone. I felt a hand stop me from drinking and I said a quiet thank you. I didn't notice I was crying until, I felt a pair of arms hug me. I rested my head on Tobi's shoulder, and laid there letting the tears fall silently. I started to dose off, and I tried to fight it, but I was already asleep.

Tobi's POV

I looked down at Raven, and noticed she's been through a lot. I watched her to long, and looked away from her. I can't be falling for her, there is only one girl for me, and that's Rin. I sighed and looked down at the girl in my arms again. She really was beautiful, I laid my head on top of hers and took a deep breath and she snuggled closer to me.

I still don't understand why her mom was so cruel, why would she put her out because she was the way she was. I'll never understand this world, I sighed and closed my eyes at the thought.

Onyx's POV

I started to get anxious, I knew what Tobi was capable of. I stood up, and started to look for the both of them. I went up to her room, and saw it was empty, then went to Phoenix's room, they weren't there. I went to the room that they gave me, but they weren't there either. I ran back downstairs, and into the kitchen, and saw a sight. Tobi's arms were wrapped protectively around Raven, while she had her head on his chest. I walked back into the living and they stopped talking to look at me.

"Come here. Hurry up." I said to them walking back to the kitchen. I pointed at it, and they just shared. Phoenix awed and took out her phone and took a picture of it. I smiled slightly happy that she found someone, but also scared that she's with Tobi. I sighed and smiled again masking the fear. I looked at Konan out of my peripheral vision, and saw she had an unreadable expression on her face. I turned my vision back to Raven, and started to stared at Raven.

"She's been crying." I stated. They all looked at me, and then to Raven.

"Her face looks flushed and blotchy." Kisame said

"You don't think Tobi caused it do you?" Sasori asked me and I shook my head.

"I would've known, when she's mad she makes sure its known." Phoenix said turning to look at him, but quickly averted her gaze. I noticed that Raven moved, and when she moved Tobi moved. I pushed them out, and back into the front room. I heard muttering, and then a little sigh. I saw Raven come back into the room, she was blushing, but Tobi didn't come out but I didn't say anything. But Hidan did say something.

"Where's the little fucker?" he asked her. Sasori, Phoenix, Deidara, Kisame, and I face palmed while the others just sighed.

"Stupid." Kakuzu said to him, but he ignored him.

"Tobi's…. fixing himself up." she said and I laughed but she turned redder in the face. Hidan and I laughed and gave each other a high five.

"That's what I'm talking about, but why were you on his lap?" I asked her. She looked confused.

"I don't really remember." she said confused.

"You sure he wasn't trying to rape you?" Phoenix said.

"I'm sure at least I think he wasn't. Eh, I probably wouldn't have minded she said shrugging." Raven answered. The akatsuki members coughed awkwardly.

"And you can't rape the willing." Tobi said walking in, and in all of us looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Itachi asked him.

"I said you can't rape the willing. If she didn't mind then Tobi wouldn't have cared enough to stop." he said hugging Raven who just patted his head.

"Okay… No more teaching Tobi words alright." I told them, and they nodded.

"Well, let's go out somewhere." Raven said to us.

"Like where?" Phoenix said. Raven paused to think about it, and then she started to smirk.

"We're going to a Skrillex concert." she said. And we all looked at her as if she was insane.

"Well go get dressed. I'll figure some out for you guys." she said to the akatsuki.

**Done just figured I should update this and my birthday is coming up, I'm so happy January 22. I want people to tell me happy birthday so yeah. Review please. JA NE!**


End file.
